


Los Smith

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una cabañita en mitad de las montañas, una comedia y buena compañía. Todo era perfecto... o no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Smith

—Qué tontería de película—farfulló Ziva con una sonrisa traviesa—. Por algo me la había recomendado Tony.  
—A mí me ha gustado—ronroneó Ray en su oído antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo—. Y entiendo por qué quería que la vieras.

Ziva se echó a reír, sacudió la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Lo último que le apetecía era moverse de su sitio en la cama, entre los brazos de Ray, así que apagó el DVD sin molestarse en sacar el disco de “Mr. and Mrs. Smith” que Tony le había prestado antes de su partida a aquella cabañita de ensueño en mitad de las montañas, a kilómetros del pueblo más cercano.

—Es absurda. Dos asesinos casados el uno con el otro y sin saber a qué se dedica su pareja, ¡por favor! Como si esas cosas se pudieran ocultar.  
—Es una comedia, no le pidas mucho.  
—Ya, pero, ¿te imaginas que tú y yo… Es tan ridículo.

Rió de nuevo, miró a Ray y todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. Estaba completamente serio.

Horas más tarde, un grupo de senderistas encontró una mujer malherida tirada en el camino en mitad de un charco de sangre. A pesar de su debilidad, no consintió que le arrebatasen el cuchillo de grandes dimensiones ensangrentado que portaba. Según pudo balbucear, provenía de una casa cercana. El único excursionista que se atrevió a entrar halló el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre que parecía haber sido sometido a la misma clase de violencia que la mujer.


End file.
